Shackles and Chains
by yuki100o
Summary: In a world where people have shackles on their wrists and irons attached to their feet, life seemed pretty dark. Especially when no one could see them and realize just how trapped they were. Jace was once like that. Once. Then suddenly one day the world turned black and white. OC warning. ((Try not to be off put by the genre))


-Shackles and Chains-

**This storyline has been eating me up inside and I just had to write it down. Basically a world in which chains are literally worn but not seen or 'felt' and very few can see these chains. **

**I'll only say this once:**

**I do not own Danny Phantom nor any of it's characters. But Jace is mine. MINE. **

* * *

Prologue:

It wasn't an exaggeration, more like a personification or a simile, when people said that sometimes they felt like they had the weight of the world on their shoulders. Most would scoff or attempt to sympathize with said person (or persons) but there were a select few who would simply shake their heads and try not to look guilty.

I, I guess you could say, am one of these 'select' few. I don't know why me, I don't know what the HELL I am but it makes me jittery just thinking about it.

I can see... stuff.

Stuff that others can't and it scares me.

I guess you're probably wondering who I am and who the hell I'm talking to. The simple answer to those questions is easily answered with a greeting:

Hi, my name's Jace Fenton and I'm talking to myself. I've got no one else to talk to about something... like _this._

Ya, that's right. The name's Fenton, as in the Fentons that hunt ghosts (badly) and live in a house with a object that looks like it has a flying UFO connected to it. I'm the-uhh- youngest of the three Fenton siblings (Youngest by an hour compared to my brother).

Maybe this sort of thing wouldn't have scared me had I been born that way, but boy would that have been a far stretch. It just... came to me one day. I remember a sharp pain shooting up my spine and being knocked out cold. When I woke up it was like the color was sucked right out of me. Everyone was... chained with these engraved cuffs that just grew and shrunk with necessity (not to mention that no one could see them -_-). Some people had multiple links going up their arms, getting thinner (but heavier) as they went up.

A minority of the population (in my small town) had at least one on their arms and maybe a dragging link on one of their legs. But it didn't take too long for me to figure out that these were the people who had little inhibitions, little that restrained them. In other words, people that I should stay away from.

The chains differed from person to person. The elderly had the rustier chains, looking chipped and worn out, while babies... well, they actually had none. None of the children did. Well... at least most (I'm hoping that you understand what I mean by this). And then there were the teens who had their links looking polished and new.

The chains were 'burdens' as humans describe them, figuratively. And then some of them were simply chains of humanity, showing the flaws that keep us bound to mortality and keep us from becoming more... or less. So ya, two types of chains, differing greatly in appearance but chains none of the less.

The burdens were literal cuffs while the humanities looked more like accessories and to eyes like mine it was obvious which was which (They were the only thing that held any color).

Over the months I've observed the people around me, trying to understand how the links worked. So far I've got that much figured out.

People with a number of them along their arms, I found, hold the greatest of burdens and look the oldest despite being so very _young. _

The 'accessories' (which varied from actual cuffs to markings on the body) hold the 'sins' or 'faults' that make us human. A rather obvious example would be Paulina. Of the 'seven sins' (since I have yet to find anymore) she showed sloth (Barely noticeable fading in and out tattoo on her neck), Gluttony (Thin ring bracelet on right hand that glowed a target yellow), and Pride (one of the engravings in her cuffs- it took me a while to find it). The bigger the symbol, the more obvious the sin. Don't ask me how I know what stands for what. I just do.

According to arm bands on my own arms... my more prominent 'sins' are Envy and Wrath. I could understand Envy, easily, but Wrath? I'm not someone who gets angry easily...

Eh, I'll eventually figure it out.

Other than that I have two large (at _least _5 to 10 pounds each) balls of iron that weigh me down when I walk. How long I had carried them, I didn't know. They were probably recent seeing as I was feeling more tired since the-uhh... accident (not mine. It's a twin thing).

...

But do you know what scares me the most?

The giant wings attached to my back that are chained so tightly that I can barely tell what color they are.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think and if this is worth continuing :D**

**There's certain characters that I would LOVE to psycho analyze **


End file.
